


Just Jack

by Fottiti



Series: Jack and human(ish) BT Adventures [1]
Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Cyborgs, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Jack being Jack, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Post-War, Robot Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti
Summary: After the war BT’s consciousness is transferred into a mostly human body so he can stay with Jack.
Relationships: BT-7274 & Jack Cooper (Titanfall), BT-7274/Jack Cooper (Titanfall)
Series: Jack and human(ish) BT Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836073
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	Just Jack

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb. But I wanted to write something soft lol so sorry this is trash and short, and can be taken totally as just a super close bro friendship or something more romantic hehe
> 
> Context:  
> After the war between IMC and Militia the titans have no use so it’s between a pilot and Titan if the Titan wants to be like decommissioned. Scientists of the Militia have made both “human” and robot bodies for the Titan’s AI to be planted in if they wish and ofc Jack and BT chose a “human” body that can be designed how they want

BT held his hands out and flipped them back and forth slowly. Analyzing them carefully. He followed the bones of his wrists up his arms and to the point where he could see his shoulders, then looked down at his body. Two legs, two feet, torso, chest. Just like a normal human male. BT placed his hands on his chest and moved them slowly down his torso so they stopped on his stomach, he let his arms drop to his sides after a moment as he looked forward. 

Jack was standing just behind him and BT looked at his friend through the mirror, then back to himself. He narrowed his blue eyes as he looked at his face, his new face, he was tanned just a shade or two darker than Jack, his hair was black and shaved on the sides and longer on top which was combed back effortlessly, he had thick eyebrows and sharp eyes which were quite the opposite compared to Jack’s soft eyes, full lips which he ran his tongue slowly over as he looked at the stubble littered across his jaw, chin and top lip. BT grabbed the collar of the white muscle shirt he was wearing and pulled it down slowly just enough to see “BT-7274” tattooed just below his right collar bone. He felt mixed emotions seeing the serial number on his new body, and he refused the look at the likes in his skin that shows the mechanic of his new body. His eyes adjusted on his Pilot and he frowned slightly as he watched Jack blink his eyes quickly and noted they were a little red. “Pilot, is everything alright?” Was he going to cry?

Jack blinked a couple more times and crossed his arms over his chest with a shrug. He chewed a nail and looked at BT’s human body up and down a few times to avoid his gaze. 

BT turned to look at him. He took a step towards him just had to shoot his arms out to keep his balance, Jack’s eyes rose and his arms uncrossed quickly in the event he needed to catch his friend. BT rose his head when he confirmed his feet were in position to hold up his weight. “Cooper-“

A smile that would be forever burned in BT’s processor, or brain rather, exploded across Jack’s face. The Pilot rushed forward and wrapped his arms tightly around BT’s chest in a bone crushing hug. BT blinked and had to steady himself again as Jack buried his face in his neck and held onto him tightly, BT looked around the medical room for a moment before looking down at Jack who was nearly six inches shorter then him. He took a few seconds trying to figure out what Jack was-

“Hug me back you idiot.” Jack’s voice was muffled against BT’s shoulder. 

BT narrowed his eyes for a moment until he relaxed, Jack was indeed “hugging” him. He’d always wanted to try one. BT rose his arms then placed them on Jack’s shoulders, then slowly dragged them to Jack’s shoulder blades, feeling the outline of the bones with his finger tips through the fabric of his sweat shirt, then BT closed his eyes as his arms seemed to take control and wrap around Jack’s torso tugging him close. He leaned his cheek to rest on Jack’s head while they stayed still. BT sighed softly and felt a smile tugging at his lips. He let the feeling get the best of him. 

Jack sighed softly and enjoyed the feeling of finally be wrapped completely in BT’s arms. 

“I have always wanted to hug you.” BT admitted quietly and Jack laughed. “I am quite glad you’re my first at the experience.”

“God me too BT.” Jack squeezed him tight before pulling back. “And we’re gonna need to have a talk later on how that sounds.” He cocked an eyebrow in the most Jack way, but smiled after a moment and shook his head with a chuckle. 

BT cupped Jack’s face in his hands when their eyes met and Jack’s smile disappeared. Narrowing his eyes and analyzing him as closely as he could. He’d never seen his friend so closely before. He was nearly unrecognizable to see so close and in so much detail and so clearly. It was overwhelming. He was, warm. BT was taken aback at the feeling, but didn’t pull his hands away from the man’s face. Instead he kept his cheeks in his hands as Jack stood still waiting, letting his friend explore. BT tilted his head and watched as his thumbs ran over Jack’s cheekbones slowly, seeing and feeling the softness and warmth of his skin and the prickles of his stubble and beard under the pads of his other fingers, the tiny freckles littered across the bridge of his nose that he never noticed. The dimples hidden beneath his facial hair when he smiled, BT felt a sort of shame at not noticing them before now. BT watched as Jack’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation and he let out a soft sound. BT frowned a little and ceased his touches. 

“Do you wish for me to stop?” Before Jack could answer BT quickly pulled his hands away, embarrassed. “Apologies, I’ve- I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. I’ve, gotten carried away.”

Jack eyes opened and he shook his head. “No no, continue please.” Jack chuckled softly. “I don’t mind one bit buddy. It was nice.” 

BT’s fingers fidgeted and he nodded seeing Jack smirk at him and wave a hand towards himself as of saying “c’mon”. Again BT rested his hands on Jack’s cheeks, the Pilot leaned into the touch and Jack watched amused and amazed as BT’s eyes scanned across his features. Visibly taking in every tiny detail of his friend, Jack didn’t mind. In fact he found it to be sort of endearing. A small part of him knew he should think it weird, another man holding his face in his hands so closely. A man’s thumbs being dragged across his cheekbones so intimately. But he couldn’t find himself to be anything but comfortable, because he knew it was just them. BT narrowed his eyes and tested his luck as he ran his hands through Jack’s unkept hair. 

Jack sighed happily and let his eyes drift shut. “What’re you even doin’?”

BT’s finger tips rubbed his scalp and Jack groaned at the feeling. “Observing. You have been but a tiny and distant thing to me until now Cooper. I wish to learn more about humans as I am in the body of one.” BT spoke softly as he ran his fingers though Jack’s hair, “And of you. If this makes you uncomfortable though, please tell me.” BT’s voice had a hint of worry. “But I am curious.”

“Oh.” Jack spoke and kept his lips parted at the gentle touches. “An’ this is nice. I never get massages so keep going.” Jack hummed and smiled.

BT felt the same smile tug at his lips again. Jack made him smile a lot already, BT wondered how many times he would’ve smiled with Jack or at Jack in his old chassis. BT combed his fingers through Jack’s hair and Jack’s breath hitched a little when the knots in his hair kept BT’s fingers intertwined. Jack leaned his head back to expose his neck as BT untangled his fingers from his hair, careful not to hurt him. Jack’s eyes popped open when BT’s hand cupped around his throat ever so gently, feeling the tiny bones as Jack swallowed. BT ran the pad of his thumb over Jack’s Adam’s apple. BT saw Jack’s flush a shade darker and he tilted his head as he retracted his hand slowly. Jack wheezed a little and once free, shook his hair out a little and straightened up. 

Now it was Jack’s turn to observe his friend closely, this man in front of him was a stranger. But he was also his best friend. A human form for BT was something Jack imagined a few times, but non of the faces he’d imagined BT having were as close to fitting as the man looking at him right now. Jack couldn’t explain it, it was like he’d always known how BT would look as a human. He wasn’t very shocked at all. With a soft sigh, Jack pursed his lips and patted BT’s cheek twice, and let his hand linger long enough for BT to lean into his touch before he pulled away. BT watched as his hand retracted to his side and Jack just smiled at him. It was so sweet, BT felt the first flutter of butterflies in his stomach at Jack’s sunny boyish expression. The look said a million words. BT realized he would have to think long and hard later, but for now Jack just shook his head still amazed, the easy smile that BT named as his trademark never leaving his lips. 

BT blinked and narrowed his eyes as he placed his hands on Jack’s shoulder. Jack stuffed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and watched BT’s hands feel the soft fabric and then squeeze his shoulders gently. 

“How strong are you?” Jack raised his head and their eyes met. “Could you crush me if you wanted?” He’d nearly forgotten that this new body BT was in was indeed still a robot. BT now has a heart, a brain but they were all engineered. He guessed they’d have to explore and really find out what was going inside of him later. Jack was happy they had chosen a mostly human, or human looking body rather, than the smaller modified Titan chassis the engineers had presented as an alternative. 

A smile briefly crossed one corner of BT’s lips. “I am not sure.” He squeezed his hands around the balls of Jack’s shoulders a little tighter, nearly making Jack flinch, then the pressure was released. “But I assure you there’s no need to worry about me ever wanting to crush or cause you harm Cooper.”

Jack chuckled. “Well, geez I hope not.” He teased, smiling to him self seeing BT’s lips lip up in a smile. 

BT didn’t answer as his eyes landed on his exploring hands again. He rubbed his hands over Jack’s biceps and down his arms slowly. Feeling the bones and muscle underneath the hoodie and his skin, Jack watched as BT‘s hands found his. BT raised their hands to be between them and he carefully took a hold of Jack’s fingers one by one. Bending them at the joints and turning his hand back over. Jack smiled as BT’s expression was completely focused on his hand. He traced a fingernail over a thick scar on Jack’s palm and looked up at him, a questioning expression. 

“Oh uh,” Jack’s eyes darted away, it was a self harm scar. “bad day. I-I,” With his free hand, he made it look like he was holding a knife and then dragged the invisible blade over his open hand in BT’s hold. “cut myself.”

“On accident or intentional?”

Jack’s cheeks heated in slight embarrassment. “Intentional.”

A sympathetic look crossed BT’s face and Jack looked down to their hands as BT twined their fingers together and put his other hand over Jack’s. “I’m sorry.” They never had the chance for such an intimate physical grip on one another, holding hands felt nice. It felt right. Jack squeezed back. 

Jack smiled. “I’m alright now. Promise.” He shrugged a shoulder, “Just needed something, you know, to feel something.”

BT nodded as if he understood. Maybe he did, Jack didn’t know. Their eyes both went lower to their hands still twined together. Jack squeezed their hands together before untangling their fingers and holding his hand so their palms could be pressed together. He took hold of BT’s other hand and held it the same way as he rubbed his thumb over the knuckles on BT’s hand. The tiniest twitches of his fingers made Jack smile again. 

“Feel that?” Jack looked up just enough to see BT’s eyes still transfixed on their hands. He looked down again, smile tugging at his lips.

“Yes I do.” BT spoke. 

“What do you think?” Jack tilted his head, stilling rubbed his knuckles. 

BT looked up and their eyes met, Jack’s thumb halted for a moment then continued. “I think I’ve been missing out.”

Jack chuckled softly. “Yeah you have.” Jack shook his head as he hugged him again. Wrapped his arms around his chest and resting his cheek on BT’s shoulder, sighing contently and closing his eyes. “I’m so glad to have you like this BT.” He whispered against his skin. “I dunno what I would’ve done if they.” He cut himself off. 

BT sighed gently and rested his head against Jack’s. He held him with one hand around his back and with his other he rubbed it up and down Jack’s lower back. “Pilot, I would never leave you. I could never.” BT closed his eyes and hugged him back tightly. “Though the war is over and some Titans are choosing to be destroyed, even if the brilliant engineers did not have a chassis for me.” He held Jack tighter against him, more possessive. “I would never cease to find a way where I could spend the rest of your days with you.” 

Jack nodded. “I’m so happy this project worked.”

BT sighed. “So am I Pilot.”

Jack pulled back a little, his hands resting on both sides of BT’s middle. “Jack.”

BT tilted his head a little in question, eyebrows knitting together. His hands still holding Jack’s forearms, his thumbs mindlessly rubbing circles soothingly. 

“Call me Jack.” He smiled, his kind eyes growing misty. “No more Cooper or Pilot, alright? Just Jack.” He hugged BT again and closed his eyes.

BT blinked, thinking hard. “Jack.” He whispered after a moment and Jack hugged him tighter. “Okay Jack.” BT smiled feeling Jack nod. 

“I love you.” Jack whispered, his throat suddenly feeling tight. “So much.” 

BT turned his face down to be pressed against Jack’s neck, rubbed his back up and down slowly with one hand. Jack shivered slightly feeling BT exhale against his skin, the light touches of his lips making Jack hug him tighter. BT squeezed his eyes closed and nodded again making Jack grab onto the fabric on the back of his muscle shirt to try and pull him closer. 

Then he felt Jack’s tears on his shoulder, and a smile on the man’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> :,)


End file.
